


Things Boys Say In The Night

by DominikaDecember



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, OOC, On Hiatus, and yev isn't a cupid, but fucking hell that kid has a gift, librarian mickey, mandy is not the goddess of love, more tags will come as this progresses, she could be though, stuttering ian, yev talks a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a stutter but it's okay. Yev talks way too much for everyone so it kinda balances out.</p><p>Or</p><p>The AU where Ian has a stutter, Mickey is a librarian and Yev is literally a little cherub that does matchmaking with Mandy as Aphrodite.</p><p>INDEFINITELY ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Boys Say In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> TW: pedophilia mentioned however there is no pedophilia what so ever
> 
> This fic was requested by Mary. 
> 
> It shall be a really short fic. 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I don't know anything about the American education system and Malcom X college.
> 
> I don't suffer from any speech impediments unless you count being inappropriate and saying inappropriate things with full consent a speech impediment, but if not, then I must apologise for all inconsistencies. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Speech impediments were a kick in the crotch. Ian Gallagher knew this very well first hand. He had suffered of a stutter since he uttered his first word. There wasn't a particular reason for Ian to stutter. He just did. Always had. The doctors could never find a cause whenever big sis Fiona found a way to sneak him into the clinic. Some suspected and shared their suspicions with big sis Fiona.

Ian was bullied by the kids at school. 

And Ian laughed at that. Father Frank was more of a bully than the other kids. They knew well enough to leave the Gallaghers alone. Ian actually had friends. Not many but he had friends and no one really ever had a problem with him. 

Strangely he wasn't teased for his stutter. Sure, his friends made dumb remarks but he just flipped them off and they stopped. 

But it was exhausting for Ian. To keep trying to make an effort. It was so frustrating to force the words out and they still came out wrong. He was sick of it. So he spoke less. And by the time he finished high school, Ian was known around as the mute boy. Which was very inaccurate. Ian spoke but very rarely.

Fiona (who dropped the ' _big sis_ ' title when Ian was twelve) tried to open him up. Constantly worrying. She even tried to convince them to go to the ER the first time Ian didn't make a sound for four days. But then she got used to it. So did everyone else.

Carl seemed to be okay with it. He actually enjoyed it the most. Because of Ian's silence he trusted the brother the most and spoke to him whenever he needed to. 

Debbie just always looked at him disappointed. Like Fiona. She was becoming a Fiona 2.0 but in her own Debbie like way. Ian adored that about her. The way that she wasn't Fiona. She was more fierce when Fiona could compose herself. Debbie was unhinged whilst Fiona had a balance. But both reacted hurt when Ian shut out the world.

Lip and Liam seemed to be hurt as well. But got over it in the end. Lip understanding this was what his little brother needed. Liam understanding his big brother still loved him. 

And Frank (who honestly was never much of a father) didn't actually notice anything had changed. He just pounded on Ian any chance he could. 

Ian loved his family (sans Frank of course) but he felt like he needed to get away from there more often than not. Malcolm X was a nice break but it was education and it was just another thing that he wanted to get away from. West Side sure was better than the South Side but it wasn't enough. Especially since there was a guy in his philosophy class that was distracting him too fucking much.

He couldn't stop staring at the guy. He looked like he was from the South Side but Ian never saw him before starting the course. He was a blessing for the boring ass lecturer but a real inconvenience when Ian was doing his work in the library. Because the guy worked there. With his F-U-C-K U-U-P tattoos on his knuckles, his pale skin fitting right at home with the dim artificial looking light of the building, black hair so dark Ian sometimes wasn't sure he was actually seeing a colour. His lips were constantly swollen from how many times he bit them, his eyelashes looked long but Ian was never close enough to see if that was true. He knew his eyes were blue. Ice blue. Gorgeous blue. 

Ian knew this for sure. He once checked out a book. And the guy was there. Ian knew it. The guys eyes were blue. 

And his hands were big. 

He was a head shorter than Ian but that actually worked him in his favour. He made up for the height difference with muscle and a brash attitude. Plus when Ian let himself day dream about the guy, he liked the idea of leaning down to kiss him. That was like the best part of the fantasy and made him come each time. 

But Ian had to work his ass off for a shitty essay that their lecturer assigned them. 

So library was off limits for a while because the guy would just be a distraction, a fruitless distraction as well as the guy clearly didn't know Ian existed, and Ian wanted to get away from the academic setting for a little while as well. 

He went to the near park. It was fairly warm for the end of November and Ian found himself wanting to take off his way too big for him jacket as he spotted a bunch of empty tables near the playground. A few were occupied by parents or nannies but most were deserted. It was that time of year where kids would remain at home instead of coming out for scares of colds and early sunsets. 

Ian made himself comfortable at a table closest to the city light. It wasn't ideal but it would give him good enough light for Ian to work in the dark. He pulled out his text book that wasn't even for philosophy but their lecturer said would be ideal for the hypothetical debate that was surely meant to come up in their essays. 

Ian sighed and flipped through the book to the back looking for the context thinking he'd much rather flipping his lecturer off. Strangely enough, the subject he was looking for was indeed there and Ian started making notes quickly as he read.

He didn't notice someone next to him until a small, chocolate covered hand, slammed on his book stopping him from flipping to the next page.

"Wait." A small voice sounded sure. "I'm still reading that." Ian's eyes widened as he took in the small boy sitting next to him slurping a juice box. He couldn't have been more than five. And he looked like the guy. The guy Ian was crushing on. With dark hair, blue eyes, a small gap in his front teeth like the guy and the attitude. the attitude was familiar. Finally the small hand left the book and the small boy started licking the chocolate off looking up at Ian with a shrug. "Adult books are no fun." Ian looked around for the child's parent or whoever but no one seemed to be interested in the small boy or appeared to look frantic at the idea of a lost child. Ian mustered up enough courage followed by the fear that someone would definitely come up to him and accuse him of being a paedophile but honestly Ian had enough on his plate and he just couldn't bear that reputation, and spoke.

"W-W-W-Wher-Where-Where--?"

"Parents are at work." The boy interrupted him in a mechanical voice as if he answered the question many times. "They always work. So much. It's so boring. My mum works even at night after I go to bed. But my dad doesn't. He just works in the day and then he comes home and he makes an angry face and swears and makes me dinner." Ian was really uncomfortable as the child pratted off and started to bounce in his seat. "Your hair is like fire. Are you a fireman? Do you set fires? I think fires are stupid and pointless but it could be like your super power. Is it your super power? My dad says that superpowers exist on TV and not in life but I am not sure." The boy looked at Ian's notes over his shoulder. "Who is De-deeeeeeeee-de-that dude?" The boy pointed to Descartes. Ian opened his mouth to speak but it was difficult.

"Des-des-des-d-d-d-Descartes is a philos-philosoph-philo-solo.." Ian made strangled noise out of frustration and run a hand over his hair, gripping onto it tightly before taking a deep breath. The boy stared at him for a while looking patient and eager to hear Ian explain who took another deep breath before a second attempt. "Philosopher." He said the word clearly and felt a twinge of pride at getting it out. The boy grinned up at him. 

"My dad is going to become a folloser." Ian felt himself smile at the wrongly said word. "He's gonna be soooooooooooooo famous." The boy waved his arms around. "You're going to write about him soon too. He's going to be famous and everyone will be so jealous. Even the kids at my school. They always say stuff about how my dad doesn't have any money and they show off with their new toys and I don't have any new toys. Dad works really hard and he does his best. And my mum sometimes gets me ice cream." 

"YEV!" Ian saw a woman running up to them from across the park. She had jet black hair and was skinny as hell. She was probably the boy's mother, Ian concluded in his head. She sat opposite them and breathed heavily. The boy offered her his juice box but she shook her head as she caught her breath. Her eyes stopping on Ian momentarily and he knew. This was it. This was the moment where she would scream at him and accuse him of kidnapping her son and he wouldn't even be able to explain himself and he'd go to prison and then he'd be on the sex offenders list and then he'd never get a good job and everyone would hate him. Ian braced himself for the oncoming screams but they never came. Instead the woman stuck her hand out to him and grinned similarly to the way the boy had. "Mandy." Ian took the hand and quickly wrote his name on his hand and showed it to hear. She seemed surprised at the way of communication and her blue eyes eyed him curiously. The boy pulled Ian's hand towards him and mouthed out the word.

"Lan?" He looked at Ian inquisitorily.

"Ian." Mandy corrected.

"Ah. Ian can talk, auntie Mandy." The boy explained. "But it's hard. Like mum. My mum can't speak much either. I'm Yev." The boy pointed to himself and smiled. "Ian is reading about phosphorers like daddy." Mandy grinned at Yev. 

"Philosophers."

"Philiophers." Yev repeated.

"Phi."

"Phi."

"Phi." Ian joined in startling a pleased smile out of the two.

"Lo."

"Lo" Yev and Ian repeated in unison.

"So."

"So."

"Phers."

"Phers." Mandy clapped her hands happily.

"Philo."

"Philo."

"P-Philo." Ian blushed as his difficulties started back up again but Yev gave him a nudge and nodded his head at him.

"Sophers." Mandy's voice didn't waver a single bit.

"Sophers."

"Soph-Sophers-Soph." Ian sighed frustrated and closed his test book feeling his mood quickly lower into the negatives.

"Dude, chill." Mandy said to him and Yev nodded.

"Words are stupid."

"Agreed. Anyways, we gotta go bud. My shithead of a brother is bringing you a surprise. Apparently he's finished work early for once." Mandy grinned at Yev and started getting up. Yev looked up at Ian with big blue eyes and worried his bottom lip like a certain grown adult Ian was crushing on.

"I'm not here tomorrow but I'll be back the day after that. Can you come too?" Ian found himself nodding along before he realised what was happening. Only when Mandy started cackling as the two were walking off that he agreed on a date with a six year old. And he didn't even get to start on his essay. Nevertheless, the little boy did make Ian feel a little bit lighter that day.


End file.
